Jerry's New Life
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Jerry Russo: Father, Sub Shop owner, and...divorcee? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**Chapter 1 - Two Twists And A Tea**

Jerry Russo leaned into the palms of his hands, exhausted. He reached across the table for the papers with surprisingly steady fingers.

She had left him.

He stared at the words on the page, barely believing the sight before his eyes. It shouldn't be happening, but it was. Theresa wanted nothing more to do with him anymore. She was washing her hands of him and leaving.

She was already staying with her mother, and he wasn't...he wasn't ready to move on. She had become vindictive and a bit selfish in that past few months. She had explained to him that she felt that she was coming second in everything that he did. Jerry didn't mean to, but he understood to some extent as to where she was coming from. But it wasn't anything that he could change. At times he would even wish that he hadn't given up his magic, but then he would realize that by wishing _that_, he was, at the same time, wishing that he'd never married her.

He sighed again, picking up the pen and signing the papers in front of him. He placed the pen back down and slid the papers into the envelope that had been lying right next to them, waiting to be filled. He then walked down the stairs to the mailbox, a tad bit reluctant, putting the papers into the slot.

As soon as the papers left his fingers, he felt something inside of him break loose and he felt…free. It was an odd feeling.

It was as if…as if he'd been expecting it to happen. Like he'd been holding his breath the entire time and was suddenly, truly breathing. It was somewhat exhilarating, and he almost detested himself for feeling that way, but at the same time was secretly glad that he was able to move on so quickly.

Justin, Alex, and Max were taking it rather well, but he knew that Max was taking it the hardest. Max had always been rather attached to Theresa.

Justin was taking it in stride, the way that he usually did. Alex was, surprisingly, completely unaffected by it. She'd always had a somewhat tumultuous relationship with her mother, and he thought it was interesting how she was now taking things a bit more seriously.

He walked into the sub shop, noticing only one customer. A young woman around twenty-eight with messy brown hair and skewed reading glasses was sitting in the back corner, papers strewn out in front of her. He heard her muttering under her breath as he walked by and he caught some of the words.

"Ten point six percent out of a profit margin of twenty percent, but losing money at a regular two point nine percent margin over five years…god, this is ridiculous. Does he really expect me to _do_ this…?"

He smiled, slipping behind the counter and grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, deciding she might like a break from whatever it was that she was doing. He stepped up to the table, ready to take her order, but she didn't even seem to notice that he was there.

"Uh, miss…?"

Her eyes snapped up at his voice, and he was slightly surprised at the intensity that lay behind them. Her eyes suddenly focused and her gaze softened as she saw him. She dropped her pen on the table and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Sorry, yeah?"

Jerry smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd like something to eat…it's on the house."

At his statement it seemed as though a load of tension was lifted from her shoulders, and she let out a long sigh.

"God, yes. That'd be great."

He gave her another smile, and made a motion with the hand that held the pad, and she realized that he was waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. Jerry watched as she glanced over at the list of sandwiches over the bar area.

"I'll take a…actually, do you have tea?"

Jerry nodded. "Of course…what would you like?"

She thought for a moment. "I'll take Earl Grey, if you have it."

He gave her a slightly off grin, and she hid one of her own. She drew her attention back to her papers, trying to reorganize her thoughts and figure out what was going on. David Dransfield was pushing her hard this quarter on her mathematical skills.

She let out a low groan, putting her forehead in her hands, trying to gain some sort of focus.

As she looked up she saw him already back with a hot steaming cup in his hand, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

She gladly took it, her fingers steady as she grasped the handle of the cup. She brought the hot liquid to her lips and savored the reassuring flavor and aroma. She had grown up with Earl Grey in her home, and now that she was on her own, she needed the reassurance.

Jerry noticed the almost immediate change in her mood the instant that she took her first sip, and after glancing around the empty sub shop, he sat down across from her.

"Uh…ma'am, are you okay?"

She merely shrugged her shoulders, her eyes focusing on the tea in front of her.

"I guess. The tea just brought back a few memories, is all."

He felt as though he was intruding, but he stayed where he was, slightly curious about the young woman in front of him. Wanting to make a good impression, he reached out a hand across the table to shake her hand. Realizing what he was doing she reached out her free hand and they shook.

She then gave a sheepish smile as she pulled her hand back as they finished their handshake. "I'm Elaine, by the way. Elaine Michaels."

He smiled. "Jerry Russo."

He then looked down at the papers in front of her and motioned towards them.

"What do you do for a living?"

Elaine laughed as she pulled one of the papers out, shaking it and putting it back down. She then gave a sheepish shrug and tilted her head slightly as she answered his question. "I…Well, _technically_ I'm still an intern, but I work as a commodities broker for Dransfield and Co., a few blocks down from here."

He gave a small smile. "I've walked by that place a few times. Nice office building."

She shrugged, tilting her head to the side yet again. "Yeah, I guess."

She then looked down at her tea and then back up at him.

"Uh, I hate to ask…but could I get a sandwich? Any kind. I kinda realized that I am hungry, after all." She gave him an embarrassed smile and looked back down at her tea. Jerry looked at her, smiled, and got up to go over and make a sandwich, but then he saw something.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her twitch her finger and he watched in shock as a trail of cream appeared on the surface of her tea.

He turned around and pointed a finger at her.

"I…ee, ah! You!…You're a wizard!"

Elaine quickly shook her head in protest, but he cut her off with a sharp gesture of his hand. "You're a wizard! This is so cool!" She gave him a confused look and he quickly explained. "I used to be a wizard, myself."

An understanding smile crossed her lips and she visibly relaxed. "Lost the family wizard competition, huh?"

He shook his head in disagreement and gave a brief explanation. "Actually, I won, but I wanted to marry a non-wizard, so I gave up my powers to my brother…but now, my wife and I…we're, uh, separated."

She tilted her head and gave him an odd look.

"Well…then why don't you have your powers back?"

Jerry's look then turned to one of confusion, trying to understand what she meant by her words. "Wait a second…what are you talking about? Why would I get my powers back? I gave them up to my brother, Kelbo."

Her eyebrow arched. "Well, according to the new wizarding statute pertaining to wizard and non-wizard divorces, you're entitled to have your powers back."

Jerry looked at Elaine in shock, not quite believing what he was hearing.

He…He could have his powers back?

Still trying to take the information in, he moved back to her table and sank down into the chair across from her. He could have his powers back…he could have his powers back… The thought ricocheted around his head, trying to actually land and stay in one place.

It was almost too much for him to comprehend. The idea that he could once more be a wizard, after having already accepted the fact that he would never be one again…

It was head spinning, to say the least.

He watched in even more confusion as Elaine pulled out another folder from her bag and opened it and began to rifle through the papers.

"I know I have it here, I know I have it…where did I put the damn thing?"

He could hear her muttering under her breath as she flipped through pages and pages of what looked to be…wizarding documents?

"Aha!"

She pulled out a sheet of paper and then scanned through it, her eyes sharp and quick. She then seemed to find something, because she then pushed the paper towards him and pointed at a paragraph down at the bottom of the page.

"Here…read this."

Jerry looked at the paper before him and could barely believe his eyes.

**As an addendum to Law of Marriage and Consequence in Wizard and Non-Wizard Marriages**

**the WIZARDING COUNCIL OF MARRIAGE LAW**

**has now decreed that any marriages of _wizards_ and _non-wizards_ that have been dissolved**

**are the equivalent of a Dissolution of that which has separated a _wizard_ from their**

**rightful powers into the Mortal Realm, and therefore the consequence of such a**

**Dissolution is to re-integrate the _wizard in question_ as fully as possible,**

**which includes a Full Disavowal of previous actions and a Full Return of previous wizarding abilities.**

**If powers were willingly given away _after_ being rightfully won, they will be given to that**

**_wizard_ which has the rightful claim.**

At the bottom was the Wizarding Council's seal.

How…how on earth did she get this?

He pushed the paper back to her and started to ask her the question that lingered on his mind, but she cut him off, obviously aware of what he was about to ask her.

"I'm an attorney at Wexler, Wexler, and Wexler in the Wizarding realm. It's…well, it's my first passion."

She gave him a shy smile and he couldn't help but return it. His mind was still spinning with the implications of what it all meant. He would have not just his previous powers, but the powers that he had actually rightfully won at his family wizarding competition…he would be a full wizard.

She then gave him a knowing grin. "I could…well; I could go ahead and take your case to the council, if you want me to."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You'd do that for me?"

She nodded. "Sure…it's been a while since I've had a case over there. Everyone is so straitlaced in my jurisdiction."

He grinned and gave her a brief nod. Yeah, he knew the type. Everything by the book, wands in their proper locations with their wand protectors at all times. He'd grown up with a friend who'd been one, and he had a son who would love to meet people like them.

Jerry then stood, noticing a customer that had just walked in. "Sorry, I have to get this…"

He motioned towards the person that had just walked in and she simply nodded, and then handed him a small card.

"Here's my card. Just call me when you can, and we'll set it up, alright?"

He nodded and turned back to the Substation, still inwardly reeling at what was happening…he was going to get his powers back.

He was going to be a wizard again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 1?**


End file.
